


BlissCrossed

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Analingus, Armpit Licking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Swearing, Urination, blowjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: It’s the night of Wrestlemania, the Show of Shows, and your master; Alexa Bliss, has just won the women’s tag championships with her partner, Nikki Cross. Alexa has a few demands for you, and your job is to fulfill them, no matter what.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Reader, Nikki Cross/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Lexi Let’s Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone seeing this. This is the first fic I’ve ever written. Been thinking about it for a good while now, finally decided to give it a try. I had fun writing it. Hopefully you enjoy. Have fun and remember to wash your hands ;)
> 
> Update: Part 2 Is complete. Featuring Nikki Cross
> 
> Update 2: Chapter 3 is done! This one is my favourite so far for sure.

The door to your hotel suite swung open as the new WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions rocked into the room and shut the door, all the while giggling and praising each other.  
“Congratula-“  
you started to say, until Alexa Bliss cut you off.  
“Shut up, pig! Get the shower running for me.” The blonde hissed at you.  
Nearly cowering in shame, you shuffled your way to the suite’s bathroom. Nikki Cross giving you a sorry look all the while.

With the water running hot, steaming up the glass walls of the large shower area, you peeked back nervously to see if the Goddess had followed you, and there she stood...completely naked, her muscles glistening with sweat after a hard fought match with the Kabuki Warriors. It took you more than a moment to tear your eyes away from her perfectly round breasts, pert and so smooth. Your eyes next wandered down in-between her shapely, thick thighs, only catching a glimpse before-  
“What the fuck are you staring at? Get your clothes off and get in there!” The champion demanded, her cold, blue eyes seemingly cutting right through you. You quickly stripped down in front of Alexa and tossed your clothes in the corner of the bathroom. “Good boy.” She smirked at you and strode into the shower, grabbing a fistfull of your hair on the way and dragging you in with her. Alexa always made you keep your hair just shaggy enough that she could get a good hold on it.  
You stumbled into the shower with her, but she didn’t stand under the water just yet.  
“You’re going to clean me of course.” She said, carefully eyeing your every move. As you reached for the soap, Bliss started “Hold it. No no no sweetie. I want you to clean me...with your tongue.”  
You looked back at her, somewhat confused, she motioned with a finger for you to return to her side. She confidently posed with her arms behind her head, flexing as if she were on stage. “I want you to lick every drop of sweat from my body. You can start right here...” Alexa leaned in towards you. She wanted you to lick her armpits. Immediately your face was as red as a tomato but you were sworn to do whatever your Goddess demands of you.  
The smell of Alexa’s sweaty armpits hit you as you brought your face in, her body somehow still smelled incredible even covered in sweat. The salty tang of sweaty odour mixed with Bliss‘s natural flowery scent made your head spin as you let your tongue hang out of your mouth preparing to lick. You dragged your tongue from the bottom to the top of her underarm. Tiny stubbled follicles of Alexa’s armpit hairs grating on your tongue. The taste was stronger than you’d imagined. But something about the salty sweat tasted...good? You licked again and again until you were nearly making out with Alexa Bliss’s dirty, sweaty armpit. You felt a surge of energy between your legs. Was this getting you hard?  
Alexa made a tiny sound. Not a moan, but a sigh of satisfaction. Was she enjoying this as much as you? The taste began to fade, so you moved over to the other side and began licking again. A brand new wave of salty, smelly body odour and sweat coated your tongue. After a few minutes of licking and kissing Alexa’s pits, she lowered her arms again.  
“Looks like you really enjoyed that.” She said with a grin, gesturing with her eyes down at your penis, which stood fully erect now. Throbbing with every heartbeat. “Maybe you deserve a little treat for all that hard work hmm?”  
Alexa leaned in, bringing her face closer to yours without saying a word. Or were you leaning towards her? The Goddess had her eyes fixated on yours, it felt like she was reeling you in. You closed your eyes and pressed forward into the impending kiss but then-pain. A wave of intense pain washed over your entire body as Alexa swiftly brought her knee up between your legs. Her strength betraying her small stature as your balls were crushed by her knee strike.  
“Disgusting!” She shouted as you fell to the floor. The hot water of the shower washing over you. “You actually thought you could kiss me? Without my permission!?” The look on Alexa’s face was terrifying. Her eyes were manically wide, she was breathing in sharply though her teeth. Staring a hole through you. You could do nothing but lay there, clutching your testicles and groaning as the pain somehow continued to get worse. You felt like you might be sick. You looked up at Alexa waiting for her to do something. She regained her composure and took a step towards you. “Move.” She said flatly as she placed one of her feet between your thighs. You slowly let your hands retreat, exposing your sore, swelling balls to the Goddess. She gingerly placed one foot on your testicles, you whimpered instinctively. Alexa began to gently rub with her foot on your balls. She wiggled her toes, softly kneading your balls and moving them around. The mixture of pain and strange pleasure made your cock stand up with arousal once again.  
“Ugh! You make me fucking sick. Pig!” Alexa pressed her foot down hard, squeezing your aching balls against the wet tile. Her smooth sole and toes making you feel like your nuts were about to pop from the pressure. You cried out in agony.  
“Please. Please stop...”  
The relief of Bliss lifting her foot off of your battered testicles wasn’t enough to overcome that nauseating feeling that accompanied a low blow. You rolled over onto your knees, gasping in agony, gently cupping your manhood with one hand, just wishing the for the pain to end.  
Alexa strutted around you, practically cackling, admiring her handiwork. Your gaze was fixated on her feet. Not only because they were the only part of her at eye level with you currently, but they started to seem more and more beautiful to you. The arch...the heel...her little toes, nails painted black. Why? You’ve never been that kind of guy. But this cruel goddess, punishing you for her own pleasure, may have just cracked through to the deepest parts of your perverted mind using nothing but her gorgeous feet. Just the realization that you were aroused by Alexa Bliss’s feet left you frozen in place. She reached down and grabbed another handful of hair, pulling your head up to lock eyes with her once more.  
“Just remember this...” Alexa began “You are my slave. My bitch! You do everything I say and you like it. You don’t have a single shred of dignity left, you pervert.”  
She appeared to have finished her tirade of humiliation, raising her head back above yours. Then she said softly: “Open your mouth...” you did exactly as you were told, not knowing what would come next. Alexa paused, staring down at you, nearly emotionless. Without warning, Bliss fired an enormous gob of saliva out from between her tantalizing lips and it hit straight in the back of your mouth, splattering your tongue in the sweet taste of the Goddess’s spit. You gagged out of reflex and spat on the floor.  
“You fucking ingrate!” Alexa howled, landing a vicious slap right across your left cheek. “How DARE you waste my saliva! You should be treating it like liquid gold. THANKING ME for being so generous!” Your mistress huffed a few deep breaths before continuing. “I am going to try that one more time, and I swear, if you don’t swallow what I give you, I will stomp you into dust. I’m going to put my foot on your throat and strangle you to death with it. Do I make myself clear?”  
You nodded fearfully, though you could definitely feel your cock twitch at the words “stomp” and “strangle”.  
Opening your mouth again, you looked up at Alexa in anticipation. You could see her cheeks and tongue working up a wad of saliva behind her closed lips. She stuck one hand out, grasping at your jaw, leaned in almost nose to nose and spat in your mouth. Your tongue absorbed the projectile, spit spreading across your mouth and running down into your throat. You could feel your mind reach a breaking point. You...loved this. There was nothing more exciting to you now than to be used and abused by the Goddess, Alexa Bliss. The sweet and erotic taste of her saliva rocked your senses as you realized this was everything you needed.  
Alexa’s face hovered above yours as she pulled your hair down, forcing you to look straight up. She flicked her tongue back and forth, drool dangling off the tip. All at once, the Goddess’s tongue let go a wave of drool that slid right down your throat, you let out a small  
“mmm...” as it went. She smiled at you, sincerely and simply stated  
“Good boy.”  
Then, while under the shower head, Alexa lifted a leg and draped it over your shoulder, down your back. Your eyes opened wide with surprise and your heart began to race wildly. This was really happening. Alexa Bliss was about to straddle your face. You felt like the luckiest person in the world. The Goddess, living up to her moniker, had what can only be described as the most heavenly pussy one could dream of. Her smooth, voluptuous outer lips were shaved completely smooth. The gorgeous mounds revealing only a hint of the saturated pink inner labia. Slick and dripping, you could smell the intoxicating aroma of Alexa’s sex invading your nostrils and taking hold of you from within.  
‘This is it’ you thought ‘this is what heaven must be like.’  
Extending your tongue desperately, your lips met hers in a soft kiss unlike any other. The taste overwhelmed your mouth. It was sour and harsh at first, but as your lips rubbed against her, and your tongue slid inside, the flavour of Alexa’s pussy became sweet, almost like a dessert. You could do this for the rest of your days and never get tired of it. Bliss’s thighs were now engulfing your head and neck, more plump and soft that you expected from a five-foot-tall former bodybuilder. She squeezed her legs around your face as your tongue found its way inside her tight, sopping wet hole. Up above, Alexa moaned and gasped as softly as she could, trying to maintain the air of a bully dominatrix having her way with her favourite slave. She allowed you to continue eating her out as she lathered up her upper body and hair in the steaming water.  
“Unf.” The Goddess squeaked. You were hitting just the right spot. After what felt like an eternity of slurping, licking, sucking and kissing at anything your mouth could touch, you felt her thighs squeeze your head suddenly. Alexa dropped the bar of soap she had been holding onto and clutched at your hair. A flood of new juices crashed into your open mouth. You nearly fainted just at the thought. Alexa Bliss, five-feet-of-fury, was cumming directly into your mouth. All that torture and humiliation was one hundred percent worth it. Her cum tasted sweeter than honey as it was pumped into you. A pair of diminished squirts later and she unclamped your face from her perfect pussy and thighs. You inhaled an almost cartoonish amount of air as you gazed, wide-eyed at your goddess. Your chin and lips dripping with her sex juices.  
“Fffffuck.” Was the only word she could muster. But then, she was struck with a wicked idea. Reinvigorated, Alexa turned around. Holy shit. You’d always admired it while she wrestled in that tight little pair of trunks, but seeing it nude? Alexa Bliss had an ass that could change the world. The roundest, thickest, plumpest, juiciest pair of cheeks a woman could bear were right in front of your face, but that wasn’t all. Alexa giggled as she reached for her own backside and grabbed each cheek in her hands, her fingers squishing into the supple flesh. She spread open her thick cheeks to reveal the naughtiest thing you’d ever laid eyes on. Alexa Bliss’s asshole. Before you had time to process this, she backed up right into your face  
“Clean me up back there you freak. I know you’ve always wanted to get a taste of my ass.”  
A totally new smell pounded against your brain, how could something be so disgusting yet so arousing. So tantalizing and so wrong. Her puckered hole was as clean as could be, yet the powerful, thick odour of it all couldn’t be ignored. It smelled intense, and yet delicious. Your tongue reached out and began to lick all around the tight hole. Feeling each little ridge as you tasted her twitching anus. It tasted raw, the exact opposite of Alexa’s pussy. It was nearly unbecoming of a perfect deity such as her. But you just couldn’t get enough of it. You shot your tongue inside as Alexa groaned with delight. Your tongue was being squeezed like never before as you pushed and prodded Bliss’s tight asshole open. Thrusting your tongue back and forth sloppily as you began to salivate, tongue-fucking her ass as deeply as you could manage. Eventually, Alexa felt her knees begin to quake. She took a step forward, breathing heavily. Her hard, toned abs rising and falling with each intake of air.  
You felt light headed for a moment. Falling backwards into a seated position, leaned back on your elbows. You allowed yourself to slide down to the ground, the cool, wet tiles helping the tension in your back. Alexa sauntered over to you. Taking care to step around, not on, your body. She stood with her feet at either side of your head, and squated down, hovering right over your face. You could see both of her gorgeous holes straight on.  
Even after all you had just been through, it seemed the Goddess had one more trick up her sleeve. You could see her soaking wet pussy lips quiver and flex before she let loose a torrent of urine all over your face. The tangy salty taste as it spilled into your gaping mouth was unbelievable. Alexa let out a few sighs of relief as she sprayed your entire face with her piss. You couldn’t do anything but close your eyes and accept the humiliating task of being Alexa’s personal toilet. With one final stream, the blonde bombshell finished off this whirlwind of perverse pleasure, giving you a chance to suck down the last of her golden punishment and catch your breath.  
She stood, feet still planted beside your ears.  
“That’s it. Now, clean yourself up. I’ve got somewhere to be.”  
She strode out the glass door of the shower, grabbed a towel and began to hastily dry herself. You lay there motionless, exhausted, ashamed and aroused, staring at your perfect, blonde, muscular, busty, powerful, freaky goddess. Never taking your eyes off her immaculate form until she left the bathroom. Gone from view. You closed your eyes and began to replay it all in your mind.


	2. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from your shower experience with Alexa Bliss, you are greeted by her tag-team partner in a way you never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1. As it turns out, I really enjoy writing these fics (probably because it excites me, haha)  
> So while I’m stuck at home, I will continue the series. Thanks again and enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S. feel free to comment on which superstars and kinks you like after reading and I’ll make an effort to create more stories about them.

You heard the click of the bathroom door closing  
Had she come back? You thought.  
You’d been lying on the floor of the hotel suite’s shower for who knows how long. The hot water rinsing your body, making you feel nearly numb.  
Using up what little energy you’d regained, you managed to sit up, turning your head to peer through the fogged glass wall. It wasn’t Alexa in the room. It was...Nikki? It must be. The figure on the other side of the glass was about the same height but had messy brown hair and was of a much thicker frame. She seemed to be undressing herself out there. What was going on?  
There she was, leaning her head around and into view, Nikki Cross, the Scottish Storm, self proclaimed ‘Sexpot’ and the other half of the new WWE Women’s Tag-Team Champions.  
All you could see was her head and shoulder past the foggy glass as she sheepishly peeked in at you in the shower. She was remarkably more adorable than you’d ever noticed before. The crazed look she wore in the squared circle was nowhere to be found. Instead she beamed an exaggerated smile, her off-centre nose leading up to shining brown-green eyes. The way her hair fell in a mess down her shoulders and neck was captivating in its own imperfect way. How had you never noticed how pretty she was until now? Was she coming towards you? She was.  
You scurried deeper into the shower stall, trying to cover your eyes knowing she was totally naked as well as covering parts of your own body. She only hopped closer and crouched down in front of you. What was she doing here? What would Alexa say, or do, if she were there?  
“She hit you..?” Nikki asked, losing all joy from her expression. She couldn’t take her eyes off the biting red hand print on your face from where Little Miss Bliss had slapped you previously. Ashamed, Nikki turned her head away and whispered “She hits me too...”  
Before you could speak up she continued. “I know she wasn’t trying to really hurt you. It’s what gets her off... believe me I know. Ever since she found you, she’s been giving me a break.”  
You were stunned into silence. Alexa dominates her too? You scanned the scotswoman’s body for any marks or bruises. You didn’t see anything that jumped out just yet. But you did find that Nikki Cross had an astoundingly voluptuous body. Her hips wide, thighs thick and strong, her breasts hung with weight more naturally than Alexa’s pert mounds. When your eyes made their way back to Nikki’s, she had on a coy grin. “Like what you see?”  
“W-w-wha-no I jus-“  
She chuckled. “I’m kiddin’ ya. Here, turn round and let Nikki take good care of you. Poor thing.” Her accent and motherly tone blended together perfectly to ease any tension you’d been holding onto. She grabbed a bottle of body wash from a wire basket hanging in the shower. Squeezing out a dab into her palm, Cross rubbed her hands together and began to wash your back. Her massage-like touch catching you off guard after all the strikes and abuse from Bliss. She gently but firmly rubbed the soapy gel down your back and around to your chest and stomach. Her hands gliding around to your chest, she gently scratched at your skin. It felt relieving after the tension Bliss had left you with. As fun as it was in hindsight, your body and mind needed to unwind and...wait. Nikki leaned into your back to reach lower, you felt her breasts press against your skin. So warm...so soft. Soapy hands slid down and around your waist, continuing further, was she going to stop?  
The curvy champion continued to lean into you, putting her chin on your shoulder. She looked down over it and saw something she must’ve liked. Her hands quickly slid down your thighs then came back up, her right hand getting a gentle grip on the base of your painfully hard penis.  
“Hhmmmm...did I do that, love?” she whispered into your ear.  
You were too nervous to move or even speak to her. Cross’s hand began to slide up your cock, lubricated by soap, it felt unbelievable. You could feel as her fingers began to squeeze a little tighter, your bulging veins beneath them, you couldn’t stop your shaft from throbbing uncontrollably. At last she reached the tip. Full of life, it was incredibly sensitive especially at a time like this. She stroked over your widened head, placing her palm directly at the end of your swollen cock. She rubbed against you in circles with the slick palm of her hand. You couldn’t manage to stifle a groan of pleasure. Nikki whispered again  
“Mmm...dirty boy. You need a good cleaning don’t you?”  
You nodded slowly.  
Your brain was overwhelmed by the sensation of Nikki Cross, the silly fun loving best friend of Alexa Bliss, dropping her facade of innocence as she then began to stroke your slippery penis. Soap suds flying off of you with each stroke. Faster and faster her hand tightened as she went, your rock-hard cock pulsing in her palm. Her left hand finally made a move, tracing down your inner thigh and cupping your still pained balls. You winced as she gave them a gentle stroke with just the tips of her fingers. “It’s ok honey.” She half moaned into your ear, her breath warm and wet on your skin. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
She began to lovingly caress and tease each testicle with her sudsy fingers as her piston strokes continued on your throbbing member. You could feel a tingling sensation start in your balls and echo throughout your whole body.  
You spoke up  
“I.....I’m...!”  
Nikki felt your balls tighten up and the underside of your thick shaft expand as the rush of an orgasm exploded forth from your manhood. Thick, enormous white streams of cum erupted from your penis, then another then another. You lost count of how many pulsing, throbbing, splatters of your seed were sprayed across the shower’s tiled floor.  
Breathing heavily, your body began to relax.  
Nikki, still maintaining a feather light grip on your dick and balls, was just staring at the enormous load of your sperm as it ran down the drain.  
“Feeling better, baby?” She planted a kiss on your cheek as she said it. Your mind was numb for a moment. Why was she doing this? Should you be questioning it? After all, Alexa only left you with humiliation, exhaustion, and a painfully aching boner. Nikki Cross came to your rescue, and she seemed to enjoy herself almost as much as you had. “Let’s get you out of here before you turn into a raisin.” She said, giggling. The Scotswoman turned the shower off, left to bring you back a towel, and she helped you stand back to your feet. Your body ached, but in a good way, as you dried yourself off and searched for your clothes. Weren’t they in that corner?  
“Your clothes are out here. I folded them for you after Alexa left.” Nikki called from the bedroom area.  
“Thank you.” You said while brushing your hair, each tug or knot reminding you of Bliss yanking on your hair for her own enjoyment. Wrapping the towel around your waist you went to walk out of the bathroom. “You didn’t have to do that for me Nikki, I could’ve-“

She stood in the doorway, completely nude, still.  
“I know...I just want to...” Nikki bit her lip and looked you in the eyes. “Take good care of you.”  
She looked amazing, her skin was pale yet seemed to glow in your eyes. Little goosebumps ran up and down her whole body. Her nipples were stiffened from the colder air outside the bathroom. So perfectly pink, you could imagine what it felt like to give them a little pinch. Your eyes continued to wander further downward. Her hips were wide and round, something you couldn’t help but linger on, imagining gripping onto them tightly and puller her closer. Her thighs and stomach caught your eye. Nikki Cross was just the perfect amount of plump. The thick curves and soft flesh of her body looking so comfortable and fun to squeeze. Next you began to fixate on what was between those heavy thighs. Nikki’s pussy lips matched the rest of her body, thick and beautiful. They looked so soft and plump, with a few days growth of hair on them. You didn’t realize your mouth was hanging open until a moment later, when you looked back up at her face.  
She didn’t say anything, just cracked a smile and tilted her head back, asking you to follow. 

You couldn’t help but heed Nikki’s command. Not because she was in control of you, as was the case with Alexa, but because you truly wanted to. You felt like you needed to. You couldn’t help but stare at her, absorbed by this woman who, until now, only addressed you with silent glances and looks of apology during Alexa’s moods. She was stunning in her own special way. She motioned a hand towards your waist, at the towel still wrapped around. Doing nothing to conceal your throbbing symbol of lust.  
“You keeping that on?” she joked. Quickly you pulled the towel from around your hips and chucked it back into the bathroom. The two of you just stood for a while, sizing each other up for what was to come. Then, in a moment, Cross to a rushed step towards you and planted a kiss on your lips, her arms found themselves around you, hands pawing at your back. Nikki’s smooth, red lips opened, and your mouth opened in response. She sighed into you, the smell of her breath sending your head spinning. Her tongue gently crept in between your lips, gliding in until it met yours. You brought your hands up and placed one on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. You gave her plump curves a good squeeze as your tongues battled, saliva beginning to spill between your gasping mouths. Your bodies pressed into one another, her lush body was warm and comforting. Your penis pressed against her soft stomach. You pulled your hips back to avoid the contact but Nikki grabbed you and began to embrace you with all of her might. She started to wrap one voluptuous leg around one of yours, but you stumbled a bit. Losing your balance, the two of you yelped in unison as you collided with the carpeted floor of the suite.  
You looked each other in the eyes, laughing about your collective clumsiness. Cross picked up right where she left off, climbing onto you as you lay on your back, her tongue reaching deep into your mouth. Her thighs felt hot as they flanked your waistline. It seemed to be her mission to have every square inch of her supple skin rubbing against yours. The sultry Scot straddling you, letting you caress and squeeze every womanly curve she carried.  
Nikki puller her lips back from yours, gasping and breathed a few words.  
“I think it’s time...I get a closer look.”  
She reared up onto her knees and looked down into your eyes. The hungry look on her face made you feel as if you were about to be devoured.  
Cross turned and swung a leg over your face, bringing her stunning womanhood right before your eyes. You held your breath a moment, taking in the sight of her beautiful vulva. Her lips were thick and pink, glistening with excitement. You couldn’t help but compare it to the tight, altogether smooth look of Alexa’s little pussy. Nikki then brought her lips to the tip of your aching hard-on, kissing the swollen head. Her lips parted as she took the head of your penis into her mouth without hesitation. You groaned loudly, and the set of lips perched above your face began to lower, smothering you in a warm, slick kiss of their own. Soon, Cross’s entire burning hot form was laid on top of yours, her mouth tightly wrapped around your throbbing cock. She hummed and moaned as her head bobbed gently up and down your shaft. You reached up and grabbed a hold of Nikki’s thick bottom, squeezing her cheeks while your tongue licked at her clitoris. Your chin and lips caressed by the soft brown hairs she let grow on her gorgeous mound. The taste and smell of her sex juices flooded your senses. It was raw and heavy, a powerful thing of pure lust. You grew more and more fervent, suckling and kissing at each and every part of Nikki’s wet loins. She continued her vacuum strong blowjob on you, each time sending your aching cock deeper into her mouth until you felt it tap the back of her throat. Drool spilling from her very full maw, running down your balls and inner thigh.  
Nikki gave you one more deep and powerful thrust into her waiting lips and then...she released you. Letting your soaked penis free from her lips with a pop. As she lifted herself off of your face, leaving behind a smear of her arousal, you let out a disappointed whimper. The curvy champ reached down and helped you stand, then she rapidly sunk to her knees and took your thick rod in her grasp, immediately returning to her insatiable slurping and sucking. You felt your full testicles knock against Nikki’s chin with each deep-throated pump. The only way you could warn your hungry temptress of your impending orgasm was to let out a groan unlike any you’ve ever produced before. Spurred on by your guttural response, Nikki sucked her cheeks in and rapidly stroked your shaft with her lips, tongue and cheeks. Quick, short slurps back and forth until your balls readied their load for her waiting taste buds.  
The underside of your cock bulged against her wet, smooth lips and tongue as blast after blast of cum streamed out deep in Nikki Cross’s vacuum mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her legs quaked during an orgasm of her own. Your whole body began to go limp and tingle while she just refused to stop sucking your hard meat even after the spurts of your sperm had been spent and your jewels tensed up entirely. You nearly blanked out. You were paralyzed, nearly feeling electrocuted with the intense pleasure. There was no way you could get her to stop. Her long, unkempt hair clutched in each of your hands as you gripped the back of her head, knees buckling. Deep sounds of gulping emanating from her throat the only sign that the torturous amount of pleasure might relent.  
As soon as Nikki pried her lips off of your throbbing dick, trailing saliva between the two of you, you fell back to the floor. Seated, you were eye to eye with the Scottish Sexpot, a self-given label you realize now, was well deserved. She just stared at you for a short time, with her tongue hanging slightly out of her open smile. She had swallowed every last drop you had to give. Finally, Nikki spoke  
“Well big guy... do you wanna keep going? I can take all you’ve got to give.”  
As she said it, Nikki raised her arms behind her head, posing in a way that showed off every juicy curve of her plump, sexy frame. You stammered  
“B-but... if Alexa f-f-finds out...?”  
“So what?” Cross flashed a devilish grin at you. “What will she do? Punish you? You seemed to like that anyways.”  
The little taunt seemed to provoke you just enough. You felt a twitch in your loins as you briefly imagined Miss Bliss teaching you a harsh lesson. Meanwhile, the tag partner currently occupying your attention climbed up onto the plush, queen sized bed and dramatically splashed onto the blankets, sprawling out on her back. Spreading her powerful thighs while biting a finger, as if she were in a sultry photo shoot, the Scotswoman opened her body up to you. Beckoning for you to approach her. By the time you stepped up to the edge of the bed and placed yourself between her ankles, your penis had sprung back to life in full force. Already leaking precum from the sensitive tip. Nikki giggled at you and sighed  
“Come on baby...you already know what to do, don’t you?”  
Your only response was to lean into her, planting your hands on either side of her waist. Your eyes tracing the shape of naughty Nikki’s wide hips. There was a heat between her legs that you could feel wash against your lower body as you continued to let your hips sink lower until...

The head of your aching erection found itself being just barely embraced by the soaking wet, meaty outer lips of Nikki Cross’s wanting vagina. The two of you shared a deep look into each other’s eyes, wordlessly communicating that you two were about to go as far as you could and never look back. Your hips pressed further, the whole swollen head of your member spreading open Nikki’s juicy lips. You each moaned in unison, quietly. Further and further, you pushed into her steaming hot hole. Inch after wonderful inch, she spread open to take you. Your eyes still locked to hers, and hers to yours, you kept on until you could feel her warm, soft skin against your flesh. You couldn’t believe it to be true, you must be dreaming, there was no way you actually just went balls deep into Nikki Cross’s pussy. But you had, every inch of your thick, throbbing shaft was plunged into her unbelievably slick, silky smooth, red hot pleasure centre. Her head tipped backwards as she let out a long sigh when you bottomed out within her. You weren’t sure if you should move, all of this felt so wrong but you also wished it could last forever. Cross whimpered as you pulled yourself out of her soaking grasp, feeling each little ridge and fold slide around your diamond-hard rod. Your hips moved backward until only the tip of your penis remained inside of your new lover. Her face was flushed red as she gazed up at you. She nodded at you, mouthing the word “please” again and again.  
“Please...” she said out loud. “Please fffuck me...” Nikki moaned. That was enough to send your mind over the edge. You climbed up onto the bed with her on your knees, your cock still hovering just between the champion’s glistening sex lips. Your faces were just an inch apart as you began to slowly press yourself back inside of Nikki. You moaned in unison and locked lips when your cock once again filled Nikki Cross’s pussy. You felt your balls contact her hot skin. The thrusting and plunging continued, still slow and steady, but the impact at the end was a bit more forceful. Every insertion making Cross moan adorably. Your cock, now drenched with Nikki’s sweet excitement, effortlessly glided in and out of her body. The tingling pleasure rolling like a wave through your entire body. Before you realized it, you were holding Nikki by the backs of her thighs and thrusting down into her as deeply as you could. You felt the very end of the head of your weapon connect with something. At that moment Nikki’s eyes widened and she nearly screamed, restraining herself. Your thrusts became more frenzied, pulling out as far as you were able, leaving only your tip, before impaling Nikki’s quivering pussy until you kissed her cervix. You groaned like an animal as Nikki squealed beneath you. She didn’t say a word, but the tightening of her hole, twisted facial expression, and curling of her toes was enough to tell you she was about to cum.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” She repeated as her pussy spawned around your shaft, drenching you in her ecstasy, your balls slapped with wet smacks against her pillowy ass below.  
Her body still scrunched and tense from orgasm, Nikki said “you...cum” and nothing more.  
“Inside?” You gasped  
“Mmmmmmmmm” was all that escaped Cross’s lips. You felt that familiar tension in your sack as your balls began to swell and throb. The head of your penis expanded within her, every vessel in your body working overtime. You unleashed another beast like moan as your cock twitched. Slamming yourself into her indescribable wetness, your heavy balls made contact and then squeezed themselves up as hard as you’d ever felt before. Your orgasm blanking your mind as you pulsed with delight inside of Nikki. She could do nothing but moan, mouth open wide, fingers clutching onto the sheets beneath the two of you. It just wouldn’t end. Cumming over and over again. You pulled back and resumed thrusting, the primal urge filling you. Fuelled by merely instinct, you emptied every last drop of your love into her. After you could cum no more, you pulled out of her pussy, followed by a gush of mixed juices running onto the bed, you collapsed beside Nikki, the two of you just staring at each other. You were both spent.  
That’s when the door opened...


	3. Applesauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your visit to see The Man, you feel like you were taught a lesson. But it’s not over yet. Alexa still has more to teach you.

The return ride to the hotel was an awkward one. You sat in the passenger seat while Alexa drove. Nikki Cross was nowhere to be found. Her bubbly energy normally filled the car during long trips. Her singing always managed to crack the icy grimace across Bliss’ face. But now, you just glanced around, occasionally looking over at Alexa’s stern visage. She wore her black leather jacket with the spiked shoulders. The metal points reflecting sunlight, light that was blocked by her large sunglasses. Her fingernails were freshly painted a coat of shimmering black. She was definitely rocking a metal look tonight.  
“So...” she broke the silence. “Did you have fun visiting Becky?” An evil grin spread across Alexa’s immaculate features. You didn’t conjure up a response before Bliss began to stifle her laughter. “I can tell by the way you walked to the car she really gave it to you. Now then, I hope you learned a good lesson.”  
You shuddered knowing that Alexa knew exactly what you’d been through with The Man.  
“Yes ma’am.” You said, lowering your head.  
“That’s very good because I’ve got a little surprise for you.” Alexa sensed the worry that overcame you. “Don’t worry. I know you’ve had a rough time so I went ahead and prepared a little treat for you.” Alexa beamed as she spoke. The way she talked made you seem more like a pet than a person, truth be told you kind of enjoyed it.  
You spent the rest of the drive wondering what Bliss had prepared for you. You were beginning to settle into your role as her servant, something that had once seemed beyond insane to you. As you pondered how a guy like you ended up meeting Alexa Bliss at a fan-event only for it to end up like this after she asked you to help bring her belongings to the hotel that night. You realized that no matter the ‘surprise’ she was planning, you’d surely have a good night ahead. Even if she punished you further, well, she’d chosen a servant who happened to enjoy that as well.

The elevator doors opened at the top floor, Alexa led the way down the hall, her heavy boots softly thumped against the carpeted floor. You kept your eyes fixated on those black boots as you trailed behind her. They completed her all black, intimidating look, even raising her height an inch or two. You were caught off guard when she stopped at her door, just barely stopping yourself from tripping over her. You nearly lost an eye to one of those spikes. Alexa, with her hand on the now unlocked door, looked down each side of the hallway before opening it. Seeing no one, she gave you a sly look and then pushed the door open, hurrying inside. You soon found out the reason for Bliss’s suspicious behaviour as she closed the door behind you, swiftly locking it and pulling the chain lock across the frame.  
A buzzing sound filled the room as your eyes were assaulted by a truly astonishing image.

Nikki Cross was laid completely naked on the queen size hotel bed, her body wrapped in intricately woven patterns of soft cords. They ran around her breasts, stomach, waist, legs gently squeezing and accentuating every curve of Nikki’s plump frame. A black blindfold covered her eyes. In her mouth, her teeth clamped down on a shiny, pink, rubber ball-gag. Her arms and legs were spread out to each corner of the mattress, attached at her wrists and ankles to straps that looped underneath the bed. She was groaning and writhing against her restraints as you stood frozen, exploring her body with your eyes. That’s when you discovered the source of the humming sound in the air and the source of Nikki’s full body twitching. You peered in between her thick thighs at Cross’ womanhood. It was full with a vibrating toy, all you could see was its base sticking out from her wet, slightly hairy lips, buried deep inside of the helpless Scottish Sexpot. The end of the toy was a twisting knob that you saw was set to 10 out of 10. Uh oh. As Nikki raised her hips off the bed, her body quaking wildly, you saw another toy on the bed. It was a small blue panel with a few soft buttons on it, a thin blue wire ran from one end directly into Nikki’s rear end. You gulped audibly as you were exposed to the sight of Nikki Cross’s asshole, squeezing and contracting as something, unseen to you, was planted inside her twitching anus. You couldn’t help but examine every dark ridge as it flexed uncontrollably between the thick cheeks of her rump.  
Alexa was now behind you, nearly cackling with devilish glee as you did nothing but stare at the vulgar sight before your eyes. The diminutive blonde slapped a hand against your groin, knocking the wind out of you as she clutched at your bulging crotch. You hadn’t realized how aroused you were until that moment.  
“Oooooh...” Alexa cooed, “Someone likes what he sees.” The smirk faded from her lips in an instant, she lowered her tone to you “Is that it? You get turned on by this nasty slut?” You looked down at Bliss’s ice cold eyes. Even though you had a more than noticeable height advantage to her, you felt trapped in place at the sight of her hardened face. Lips tight in a scowl, her eyebrows pointed in at a vicious angle. She continued to question you, “You go behind my back while I’m away and you actually...fucked...this-this-this...” Little Miss Bliss stumbled over her words as she seethed before exploding, “this WHORE!?” You nearly fell backwards as she screamed in your face. Soon a black-nailed finger was pointed directly at you, jabbing you in the chest with each punctuation that followed.  
“You are supposed to be MINE!” Alexa howled, “You belong to ME! You can’t just go around, sticking your disgusting prick into every fucking hole you see!” She slapped you across the face, a stinging pain washed across your cheek and ear as you gathered yourself, preparing to be hit again. But she held off, instead opting to grab you by your shirt collar and spit a command at you. “Clothes. Off.”  
You did as your mistress commanded immediately, nearly flinging your clothes out of the room entirely. You nervously awaited instruction, thinking back to how invincible you felt in the car. Clearly you had overestimated your confidence and enjoyment of being used and abused by Alexa Bliss.  
The blonde took her time, keeping you waiting, trying to cover your erection with your hands. Alexa looked you in the eyes and plainly said “You will do everything I say, no questions asked. If you hesitate, the punishment will fall on you instead. Am I clear?”  
You closed your eyes and quickly nodded.  
“Good boy.” Bliss smiled and began to untie the laces of her boots. The whole time, Nikki continued to jitter and shake on the bed as she was assaulted by vibrators she couldn’t remove. Tied town and with her mouth occupied, all she could do was writhe and try to moan as her teeth sunk into the ball gag. Then Alexa resumed speaking to you in a calm voice, she knew she was in total control.  
“Open the drawer beside the bed there.” She pointed at a small table near the head of the bed. You went around to it and pulled open the wooden drawer. Looking down you saw a plethora of devious items. Dildos of various shapes and sizes, vibrators, a paddle, a harness... where did all of this come from? You looked back to Alexa who had an enormous grin on her face. She ordered you, “Bring me that crop. You take the paddle.”  
You picked up the stiff, but flexible riding crop in the back of the drawer and took the black leather paddle as well. The paddle had a handle on one side and a wide, flat face on the other with the word ‘SLUT’ indented into it in reverse. You pieced together just what was going to happen now.  
Meanwhile, Bliss took off her boots and jacket. Then slid out of her tight leggings and the shirt she was wearing beneath the jacket. Placing her clothes neatly in a nearby chair, she slowly slid her socks off as you waited patiently. She was left wearing a ravishing outfit that was hidden beneath her former clothing. Smooth, black latex covered Alexa’s intimate areas, a soft fishnet covering the rest of the space across her torso. At her waist was a garter belt, it’s thin black straps holding up a pair of black thigh-high stockings that comfortably hugged Bliss’ powerful legs.  
You returned to the other side of the bed to bring Alexa the crop, she happily took it from you and cracked it against the palm of her hand. She seemed to get herself riled up just doing that. Alexa bit her lip to stop herself getting carried away and strode over to Nikki Cross’s bound body. The little blond domme gently placed the leather tip of her riding crop on one of Nikki’s feet and began to slowly, gracefully, trace the crop up the thick legs of the Scotswoman. Gliding it gently across Nikki’s pale skin, up her inner thigh, over her hip, following the curvature of her waist then onto her soft stomach. That’s where Alexa stopped. She then looked at you, and the paddle you still held in both of your hands. Drawing a line back and forth across Cross’ rising and falling abdomen with the leather tool.  
“Right here.” Bliss demanded, “As hard as you can.”  
You took a breath as you raised the devious paddle above your head, pausing only for a second before reluctantly heeding Alexa’s command. You said a silent ‘I’m sorry’ to Nikki and then swung down hard. A snapping sound exploded in your ears, Nikki Cross cried out from her full mouth  
“MMMMMMUUUUUUHHHHH!!!”  
You winced, retracting the paddle from her now bright red skin. Alexa was beside herself with sadistic laughter while you shamefully watched the soft flesh on Nikki’s pale belly swell and turn pink, leaving behind a clear marking of the word SLUT. You felt horrible having caused pain to someone you knew to be a sweet and innocent girl. Yet you did nothing to stop Nikki’s torment, her fists clenched, toes curling from the overwhelming stimulation being forced upon her body. Alexa, still chuckling in her own little world, then gently tapped the riding crop against Nikki’s inner thigh, making the poor girl twitch in anticipation. Bliss looked at you without saying a word, you again raised the paddle up in a now shaky hand and struck the bound brunette in the meatiest part of her thigh. Another muffled cry of anguish from Nikki rang out along with the unbelievable smack of leather on bare skin. The raised red skin and insulting lettering appeared once again. Alexa, between bouts of horrible laughter, pointed with her tool like a teacher giving a lesson, right at one of Nikki’s breasts. Nikki flinched and whimpered as she felt the touch of the crop, knowing she was about to be struck again. You moved closer to the head of the bed and were shaken by the sight of tears rolling down Nikki’s cheeks from under her blindfold. You looked over at Bliss, keeping the paddle gripped tight in your fist but at waist level. Alexa’s laughter ceased before she lashed you across the back with the riding crop. The thwacking sound of the instrument burst into the air. Your whole body arched and twisted as a red streak began to form in the middle of your back. Alexa then brought the crop upwards between your thighs and gently tapped it against your hanging jewels. You immediately straightened up and lifted the paddle in your hand.  
“That’s much better.” Alexa said with a smirk.  
You hand shook wildly before you closed your eyes tight and swung down towards Nikki’s exposed chest. You heard a thick slap followed instantly by cries of anguish. You opened your eyes to the sight of Cross’ plump breast turning pink and then red, you had struck down right across her nipple, brandishing her once again though a bit less cleanly this time around.  
Alexa continued to have you spank Nikki’s twitching body all over. Her hips, her legs, her chest and stomach, until nearly every inch of her skin was a stinging, red hot-spot.  
“That’s enough.” Alexa snapped. You dropped the paddle to the floor and stood ashamed, staring at the wounds you were made to cause. The diminutive dominatrix circled around to your side and rubbed a hand up and down your arm, like she was petting you.  
“So tell me...” she whispered, “what’s it like to fuck a useless slut like her? Hmm?”  
Your mouth opened but words neglected to form before Alexa spoke again.  
“Better yet. Why don’t you let me see?”  
Every hair on your body stood on end.  
“What’s the matter? I thought you two were lusting after each other behind my back?” Alexa mocked, “I figured you two would fuck like rabbits as soon as I said the word...” she tried to sound disappointed but her sarcasm was laid on far too thick.  
Alexa flexed the riding crop in her hands, giving you her best motivation to do as she demanded. You scrambled away awkwardly and stood at the foot of the bed, facing Nikki’s spread open legs. Alexa marched over to a comfortable chair beside the bed and triumphantly sat like she was a princess on a throne. She proceeded to bark commands to you.  
“Good boy. Now, pull that thing out of her.”  
You gazed at the vibrator buried all the way inside of Nikki’s defenceless pussy and reached for it. You felt for a moment like you had been electrocuted, the vibrations jolting up your fingers and arm.  
How the hell could Nikki take this for so long? Maybe she was going numb? You grabbed onto it and pulled the stiff rod from Nikki’s soaking wet hole, her body shaking violently until the head popped free. You turned the knob down to zero and put the toy on a nearby dresser, awaiting more orders. Cross’s legs tried to close in vain as she wriggled and softly cried out  
“Fank yuh...fffank yuh” she nearly sobbed trying to thank you for sparing further torture. But there was still another toy, yet unseen, pushed inside her rear entrance and vibrating gently. Gentle in comparison at least.  
Alexa stifled a moan watching you extract the long, pink dildo from Nikki. Sex juices dripping from the toy as you placed it down. Then Bliss spoke up once more,  
“I have to know. I have to see what it’s like when you two freaks get it on.” She focused her eyes right on you, “Climb up there and fuck her, and don’t stop until I say so, got it?”  
You nodded and got up on the bed on your knees. Your cock bounced as you adjusted your position, rubbing against Nikki’s soft thigh. You were reminded of the love the two of you made before. It was spontaneous, thrilling and tender. This felt dirty, heartless, like you were forcing yourself upon her. You didn’t want to do this. But then Nikki uttered another muffled plea.  
“Plehs...” your heart felt heavy, she seemed scared. “Plehs...fuh...me...”  
You felt confused, was she enjoying this? Did she know it was you?  
Alexa stood up in a flash, grunting  
“God! Are you even listening to me!?” She bolted up behind you and struck you across the ass with her crop. Nailing you with the entire length of its handle with a sickening crack. Your body arched in pain, unintentionally forcing your engorged member towards Nikki’s quivering slit and directly inside with a wet squelch. The two of you groaned in tandem as you became one again. You held still, on your hands and knees, half of your cock had sunk within the Scottish Sexpot, granting her gentle request. There was no turning back now, you hesitated, feeling your penis throb inside the hot, slick grip of Nikki’s body. Alexa raised a leg and put her foot on your rear end, leaning her weight onto you and forcing your body down, slowly penetrating Nikki until your hips bumped against hers. You felt your testicles lightly nudge against her soaking wet crotch, getting themselves covered in her excitement in the process. You gasped as you bottomed out inside of Cross, the two of you taking in deep breaths together. Alexa removed her stocking clad foot from your behind and faked a retching sound.  
“So romantic, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Bliss ridiculed. She then began to rub the looped leather tip of her crop up and down your spine and said, “When I tell you to, you’re going to start fucking that filthy hole and you will not stop until I say you can stop. Am I clear?”  
You nodded. Miss Bliss then gave her signal by slapping across your back and shoulder with her leather instrument. You grit your teeth and began lifting your hips and dropping them repeatedly, plunging your cock into Nikki Cross’s soaking lips again and again.  
“Faster!” Alexa shouted, landing another savage strike to your back. You quickened the pace, thrusting wildly. Nikki squirmed beneath you, letting loose tiny squeaks with every impact.  
“Deeper!” Alexa barked, giving you a double dose in a large X shape across your backbone. You did your best to oblige, keeping up the pace and pulling all but the wide head of your penis out of your blindfolded partner before slamming in with a bed-shaking plunge. The curvy brunette tied to the bed groaned through her ball gag, drool running from her open mouth and down her cheeks.  
Then, without warning you thrust yourself in at a downward angle and received a surprising tremor shooting up your bulging shaft and rattling deep inside your body. With each full length pump, your penis pushed and rubbed against Nikki’s inner walls. Each time you felt a bulging egg shaped bump vibrating rapidly. It hit you suddenly that inside of Nikki’s ass was an egg vibrator and you were pushing right up against it as you rammed your manhood inside of her. Your body began to tire with all the power required to keep up your powerful penetrating. Your legs wobbled and you paused momentarily to adjust yourself only to receive a welting snap from the riding crop. It struck across the back of your shoulders and neck awkwardly. You nearly collapsed, exhausted and rattled, but Alexa wouldn’t allow it. She fumed with anger, repeatedly whipping your back and shoulders as you fell on top of Nikki’s restrained form. Alexa’s anger affected her form, now bludgeoning you with the entire crop instead of just the snapping tip. She roared her words in tune with each blow.  
“GET! UP! AND! FUCK! THIS! WHORE!” Bliss began to run herself out of breath, blonde strands of hair tumbled over her face as she heaved each breath like a monster. Tears welled up in your eyes as you tried to absorb the stinging pain that rained down on your flesh. Alexa sucked in a sharp breath and adjusted her composure, strutting over to Nikki’s head, reaching out for the blindfold.  
“Fine. Need a little motivation?” She scowled at you, lifting the eye mask off of Nikki’s face.  
You were met with the sight of Nikki Cross’s beautiful eyes, shimmering with tears. Her eyes were red, clearly showing the exhaustion she felt from this ordeal. She looked defeated, but seeing you brought life back to her eyes for a moment, before Bliss slid the blindfold back across her eyes once again.  
Nikki whimpered, struggling against her bindings.  
Then, surprising the two of you, Alexa got up on the bed and swung her leg over Nikki. The dominant blonde rested on her knees, powerful thighs resting on either side of Cross’ head. She put one hand between her thighs, reaching for Nikki’s mouth. Alexa then brought her hand back up, holding the ball gag for you to see, the sphere covered in bite marks and dripping with saliva. You had a perfect view as Alexa adjusted and sat her bountiful cheeks onto Nikki’s helpless face. A view that revealed the naked intimate space of Alexa Bliss. Her garter belt and stockings remained but she’d removed the leather skirt to reveal she was bottomless. Miss Bliss reached down in front of herself and started to pinch Nikki’s swollen, hard nipples between her fingers, twisting hard much to the dismay of the thick Scot beneath her. Cross writhed and tried her best to cry out, only managing to gasp a short breath before Bliss lifted her hips and slammed her plump ass onto Nikki’s face, smothering her in the Goddess’ warm rump.  
Alexa looked expectantly at you and taunted,  
“Make yourself cum, slave. Shoot your filthy load in this cum dumpster skank before I suffocate her...”  
You instantly grabbed hold of Nikki’s voluptuous hips and began pumping yourself into her juicy, tight hole. Each thrust felt like your life was being squeezed out of your aching cock. Nikki’s delicate hairs rubbed on the length of your soaked shaft as you dove inside her, gently ticking your stiff rod’s sensitive flesh. Your hips slammed with robotic precision as you desperately tried to bring yourself to orgasm. A hand reached out to grab you by the chin, Alexa looked directly into your eyes, hypnotizing you with her shimmering blue irises. She spoke to you in romantic, soft tones.  
“That’s it baby, fuck her brains out. Ooh, I can see it in your eyes...you wish you could be fucking me instead, don’t you? Of course you do. You can only dream of how it feels to be balls deep inside of me...”  
You continued your mindless humping, staring into Alexa’s gorgeous eyes with your mouth hanging open.  
“Oh yeah...” Alexa moaned, putting on her best fake sex face, “Mmm...drain those heavy balls in there. Pump this little bitch full of your love.”  
Alexa’s words nearly erased your mind, and for just a second you submitted to the fantasy of plowing into her short, muscular body. You thought it would be sweet justice getting to tie her to the bed and ravish her for a night.  
You were brought back to reality by the muffled groaning of Nikki Cross, her face completely covered by Alexa’s immaculate rear end. Cheeks spread, swallowing Nikki up. Her fuzzy lips clenched tightly around you, squeezing and sucking at your tingling length while she orgasmed for what you could only guess was more times than she could count today. You didn’t take your eyes off of Alexa though, absorbed by her perfectly adorable features. She smiled at you and whispered,  
“Do it.”  
You nodded madly, fulfilling a primal urge deep within you to plunge the entire length of your rock-hard pole as deeply as you could in the sopping wet, red-hot, love tunnel of the curvaceous, pale, plump form of Nikki Cross.  
With one last wet, slapping impact your testicles clenched together and broke the dam holding back your flood. Your penis pulsated and throbbed uncontrollably, gushing your hot load inside Nikki’s saturated and exhausted pussy. Your orgasm rocked your entire body with waves of euphoria until your semen began to overflow around the base of your shaft, dripping out of Cross’ swollen sex lips onto the already drenched bedsheets. Your juices mixing just like they had, once before.  
Alexa, finally satisfied, lifted herself off Nikki’s face after reaching for the remote lying on the bed and, at last, turning off the vibrator still buried inside Nikki’s tight rectum.  
The brunette heaved desperately as Bliss allowed her to once again see the light and take in some much needed air. You collapsed onto Nikki’s chest, laying your head on her shoulder. You were fully spent, but didn’t want to pull your still throbbing sword from its soaking sheath. The two of you just lay there, relieved, exhausted, sweaty skin on sweaty, red, marked, abused skin. You closed your eyes momentarily, and began to drift off.

You felt a sharp sting against your wrist, then again on the opposite wrist. Your eyes opened to see Alexa bent over you, attaching your wrists to Nikki’s limb straps with zip-ties. You pulled, unable to lift your arms away. Then you realized the same had already been done to your ankles. You were secured in place, trapped against Nikki, the two of you naked and spread eagle, still passionately connected by your aching loins. As you looked around for a way out of this, Little Miss Bliss returned to her usual devious behaviour, reaching between Nikki’s thick thighs she pushed and inserted another egg shaped device into the helpless brunette’s ass. Nikki moaned, face to face with you. You watched her eyes open wide with shock and pain, her laboured breaths washing over your face as she gasped. Alexa pushed the button on the remote and you felt your cock jump and tingle, still pressed fully against Nikki’s inner walls. Both of you trembled at the sensation of her vibrating guts. After a moment you felt a sharp jab at your rear end. The dildo from earlier was now fully bathed in lubricant and being pushed against your puckered anus. You clenched and wiggled, trying to avoid but to no avail. The wide helmet of the silicone cock penetrated your ass, leaving you breathless and groaning like an animal as Alexa pushed and squeezed the rest of the long toy into your asshole. You stretched and clung tightly around it, then your entire body from head to toe felt like it was struck by lightning. Bliss had cranked the knob on her toy all the way up, sending a paralyzing vibration through you, hitting your prostate with the force of an earthquake. Your cock felt like it was going to explode right off your body, you felt your testicles ride up and tighten. They released a sudden burst of cum you weren’t expecting, pumping it wildly into Nikki’s quivering wetness.  
The two of you moaned in unison involuntarily, allowing Alexa to shove ball gags into your mouths and strap them around your heads. She then returned Nikki’s blindfold to her face, all the while you watched as Nikki’s eyes darted around fearfully before being obscured in darkness once more. Then the darkness came to you too, a soft black eye mask being strapped around your head, blinding you. Alexa leaned down to the two of you and said,  
“Have fun now. I’m going out for the night. See you in the morning. Hahahahaha!” Alexa cackled like a supervillain as she strutted away. Nikki along with you, flailed and moaned savagely. The two of you in disbelief that you may be left here, orgasming unstoppably for the entire night. You were already teetering on the edge of shooting another blast from your hot, aching balls into Nikki’s soft, wet, bushy hole.  
You heard the door close and the locks slide as Alexa left you two lying there.

It was going to be one long fucking night.


End file.
